


Александр

by Mariuelle



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Telepathy, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Саммерс, – говорит как-то доктор Гордон недовольно, и Алекс сердито следит за тем, как нервно взгляд его собеседника мечется к умывальнику. – Ты пытаешься прожечь во мне дыру?</p><p>Это неуместное замечание. Слишком близкое к правде. Алекс никогда не пытался причинить боль другим – он лишь постоянно причиняет боль себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Александр

Постепенно Алекс начинает думать, что разнесёт тут всё. Не специально, конечно, нет — он ни в коем случае не хочет причинить кому-то боль. Просто нервы на пределе, маленькая гулкая камера в городской тюрьме — сам выбрал одиночку, Саммерс, не жалуйся, что похоже на какую-то чёртову ловушку, от стен несёт помоями, а охранники с опаской просовывают в приоткрытую дверь огнетушитель.

Они боятся его. Не доверяют.  
Что ж, это взаимно. Он тоже не привык кому-то доверять.

Раньше было проще. Мама не зашивала по вечерам, сгорбившись печально, его рубашки с неизменно появляющейся дырой на груди, не роняла солёные слёзы на обгоревшие края ткани. И нервы отца были куда крепче.  
И маленький Скотти неизменно прибегал по вечерам, забирался под одеяло к брату со своими замёрзшими ножками, тёмными кудрями и сияющим в глазах ожиданием братского разговора по душам.

Ах да, раньше Алекс не сидел в тюрьме.

За все дни своего заточения он видит только тюремного доктора. У доктора — мистера Гордона — доброе лицо, хоть и мимика излишне суетлива, а щёки словно втянуты внутрь. У него рыжие кудри — пушистое облако вокруг головы — и мистер Гордон словно своей рыжести стесняется, долго и нервно смачивает волосы водой у зеркала, пока они не прилипают к затылку, словно холодные макароны. Доктор Гордон не любит свои волосы — не любит свою непохожесть на других — а Алекса только она и располагает к невольному собеседнику, заставляет собирать нервы и чувства в твёрдый кулак. Во время бесед Алекс старательно фокусируется на рыжем облаке над головой доктора, убеждает себя, отвечая на повторяющиеся вопросы, что док — такой же мутант, как и его пациент, что в каждом рыжем волосе заключена какая-нибудь пресловутая сила огня или что-то в этом роде.

— Саммерс, — говорит как-то доктор Гордон недовольно, и Алекс сердито следит за тем, как нервно взгляд его собеседника мечется к умывальнику. Гордону, кажется, не терпится вновь усмирить свой огонь ржавой тюремной водой. — Ты пытаешься прожечь во мне дыру?

Это неуместное замечание. Слишком близкое к правде. Алекс никогда не пытался причинить боль другим — он лишь постоянно причиняет боль себе. У него раскалывается голова от духоты во врачебном кабинете и нестерпимо ноют рёбра, уставшие сдерживать поток пламени, льющийся изнутри. Алекс тянется растереть грудь ладонью, хоть немного успокоить клокочущую внутри силу, и видит, как доктор Гордон опускает ладонь рядом с кнопкой тревоги.

За всю свою жизнь Алекс не знал ни единого человека, который доверился бы ему.  
И к чёрту. Он слишком много хочет.

Однажды он слышит голоса. Голоса приближаются к двери его камеры, и говорящие даже не думают приглушить их. И это странно. Находясь в близости от Алекса, каждый в этой тюрьме — в этом мире, чёрт возьми, — начинает говорить тише.

— Одиночная камера? — в одном из голосов звучит явное недовольство. Голос жёсткий, твёрдый, с отрывистым немецким акцентом. — Это ещё зачем?

— В этом нет необходимости, — второй голос тоже совершенно незнакомый и очень странный для этого места. В нём мягкие, успокаивающие нотки, нежно скруглённые окончания. Этому голосу хочется доверять, но Алекс не привык к этому чувству, поэтому только замирает настороженно на своей койке. Сила дрожит внутри, готовая выскочить наружу в любой момент, испепелить эту дверь, разнести стены…

Но металлическая задвижка щёлкает, дверь открывается сама, и Алекс торопливо заталкивает недовольно вырывающуюся силу вглубь груди за рёбра. Потому что на пороге стоит тот самый обладатель мягкого голоса — Саммерс узнаёт его сразу, узнаёт, потому что улыбка незнакомца столь же светлая и тёплая, что и его манера говорить.

— Алекс, — произносит человек так радостно, словно они знакомы целую вечность. Алекс насторожился бы, но голос обволакивает его, звучит, кажется, даже внутри головы, смешиваясь с его собственными стремительными мыслями. — Я так рад нашей встрече.

«Чего это вы рады?» — хочет поинтересоваться Алекс сумрачно, но его нетерпеливо выталкивают из камеры крепкие руки надзирателя — это уже более знакомо — кто-то позади говорит что-то строго неожиданному избавителю, кивающему так же светло, как и прежде, сияющему и круглым лицом, и весёлыми глазами.

И Алекс, оказывается, вдруг откуда-то знает, как зовут этого странного типа, хотя готов поклясться, что никогда не видел его прежде. И имя Чарльз Ксавье звучит весьма неплохо. Живо и ярко, не так сухо, как доктор Эммануил Гордон.  
Александр Саммерс, к слову, тоже звучит не слишком здорово.

Чарльз оказывается не один. За его спиной — высокий мужчина, мрачный, со строгим взглядом и тонкими поджатыми губами. Он не выглядит особенно дружелюбно, хоть и волосы у него располагающе рыжие, и Алекс всё равно ощетинивается по давно приобретённой привычке, пытается независимо сунуть руки в карманы, но тех на тюремных штанах не оказывается. Руки повисают раздражающе неловко вдоль тела, и незнакомец ухмыляется самым краем губ.

— Не ершись, — говорит он насмешливо. — Ты очень недоволен, понимаю. На твоём месте я бы всё здесь разнёс. Я прав, об этом ты думаешь?

Алекс молчит поражённо, огненный поток, запертый у него в груди, шевелится нетерпеливо, словно ожидая, что хозяин отзовётся на призыв незнакомца, выпустит свои силы.  
Он не должен поддаваться.

— Эрик Леншерр, — представляется рыжий, а потом заявляет. — Мы знаем, на что ты способен. Но Чарльз не одобрит, если ты поддашься соблазну и уничтожишь эту тюрьму. Поэтому просто иди за мной.

— Чарльз не одобрит? — переспрашивает Алекс сердито. Он открывает рот, кажется, впервые за целый день, во рту вязко, сухо и кисло, и голос непривлекательно хриплый. — И как же он меня остановит? Если вы знаете, на что именно я способен.

На миг ему кажется, словно этот загадочный Ксавье звонко смеётся своим мягким голосом у него в голове, удивляясь самоуверенным словам. И это совершенно невозможно, чёртова одиночная камера давно остаётся позади, а Чарльз всё ещё стоит у её распахнутых дверей, разговаривая с охраной.  
А потом рядом фыркает Эрик.

— Например, — говорит он очень спокойно. — Чарльз уничтожит твой разум.

Алекс смотрит недоверчиво в светлые глаза Эрика, отодвигается сердито и игнорирует открытую перед ним дверь.

— Уничтожит мой разум, — повторяет он насмешливо. — Ну да. Разумеется. Хорош шутить.

— Я похож на шутника? — интересуется Эрик холодно. Он нетерпеливо толкает Алекса в спину, выставляя на улицу, и когда городской воздух — свежий, пропахший дымом от фабрики и кетчупом для хот-догов, не имеющий ничего общего с тюремной затхлостью — врывается в лёгкие Саммерса, заставляя его дышать ровнее, бывший заключённый всё же качает головой.

— На шутника совсем нет. Скорее, на серийного убийцу.

Эрик ухмыляется уже шире, словно пребывание на открытом воздухе, вне душного помещения и ему придаёт сил. А Чарльз наконец догоняет их, быстро сбегает с крыльца. Он лёгкий, стройный и странно счастливый, словно посетил не мрачную тюрьму, а парк аттракционов.

— Что за глупости? — возмущается Чарльз шутливо и — на этот раз Алекс совершенно точно готов поклясться — он не открывает рот, не размыкает яркие губы. — Эрик выглядит как благовоспитанный джентльмен, разве нет?

Его голос звучит словно в голове у Саммерса, и, наверное, следовало бы напугаться, насторожиться… Алекс может только неловко скрывать восхищённое удивление под угрюмой маской.

— Как вы это делаете? — ворчит он нарочито сердито и, судя по ласковой насмешке, сияющей в глазах Чарльза, его недоверие не производит на странного парня никакого впечатления. Должно быть, он просто привык к такой реакции. — Почему я слышу ваш голос в своей голове? Что это за фокусы?

— Впечатляет? — спрашивает Чарльз уже вслух. — Это телепатия, мутация получше рыжих волос доктора Гордона, не так ли? И нет, он вовсе не скрывает в них силу огня. У тебя потрясающая фантазия, Алекс. Хотя ген мутации у мистера Гордона выражен достаточно ярко, ты молодец, нашёл его сразу.

И это лишнее.

Чарльз, наверное, продолжает копаться у Алекса в голове, потому что мрачнеет раньше, чем тот отступает, хмурясь.

— Это мои, — говорит Алекс сердито. — Это мои мысли, не надо в них рыться.

Эрик, прислоняющийся спиной к двери такси, вздыхает, а у Чарльза в глубине его невероятно ярких глаз — Алекс таких никогда за всю свою жизнь не видел — расползается печальная темнота. Он выскальзывает из сознания Алекса стремительно, раздувает, словно ветер листы бумаги, чужие мысли и воспоминания.

— Прости, — говорит Ксавье, и в его мягком голосе такое искреннее раскаяние, что вся обида Алекса на бесцеремонное вторжение исчезает мгновенно. — Прости меня, иногда я…увлекаюсь. Сложно держать своё любопытство под контролем, когда все разумы мира открыты перед тобой, ты меня понимаешь?

— Ага, — отзывается Алекс коротко и смущённо. Потому что ему больше нечего сказать. Оживлённая улица шумит, гудит вокруг них, врезается в уши Саммерса теми великолепными городскими — живыми — звуками, которых он так долго был лишён. Он больше не взаперти. Его вытаскивают из тюрьмы, вытаскивают мутанты, такие же, как он сам.

— Ладно, — ворчит Алекс и смотрит, как голубые глаза Чарльза вновь светлеют. Словно он до безумия счастлив уже только потому, что совершенно чужой ему человек не сердится больше. Чёрт, если бы он знал, что этого странного парня так легко обидеть, дал бы покопаться в своей голове всласть. Ему что, жалко?  
Было бы что жалеть. Всё равно ничего ценного там нет. — Куда мы дальше?

Это «мы» вырывается совершенно неожиданно. По-хорошему, он ведь всё ещё может сбежать. Может бросить этих странных людей и быть свободным.  
Если Чарльз Ксавье не уничтожит его разум.

Но Чарльз не выглядит так, словно собирается вновь бесцеремонно ворваться в его голову, сломить волю, выпотрошить воспоминания, вывернуть их наизнанку…что там ещё делают телепаты?..  
Он выглядит так, словно любуется Алексом — Алексом Саммерсом, от которого отворачивается даже собственный брат, которого боятся люди в форме, с оружием в руках.  
У Чарльза светятся непривычным для Алекса теплом глаза.

Впервые Алексу хочется кому-то доверять.


End file.
